The Better Lay
by OneSmuttyGleek
Summary: Written for Creamyfilling. Rachel and Quinn are dating. They argue over who's better in bed. Santana helps them decide. Faberry. Fapezberry threesome.


"More" she moaned bucking her hips in search of more friction. "Quinn, baby quit teasing." Rachel was getting impatient. She always came hard when Quinn ate her out, but Quinn just loved to tease. "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing Rach." Quinn stated as she parted Rachel's folds.

"That is a load of bull-" she cut herself off and moaned as Quinn started sucking on her clit. "Oh fuck." She put her hands in the blondes short choppy hair, pushing her closer towards her dripping folds. Quinn licked from the top of her slit to the bottom. She knew how crazy it made the brunette when she did that. She did this a few more times before decided that Rachel had had enough teasing. She slipped her tongue into her, moaning at the feeling of her tight hole. Her walls warm and slick around her tongue. Quinn loved this feeling. She could eat her girlfriend out for days. Rachel gasped and started rocking her hips to hump Quinn's face. Quinn pushed her hips back down and worked up a slow pace, listening to Rachel's breathing pick up. Quinn rubbed her clit with her thumb while continuing to pump her tongue in and out of Rachel's wet little hole. She felt the brunette's walls flutter around her tongue and new that she was close. Rachel felt her muscles contracting and couldn't hold off any longer as her orgasm tore through her. She came hard crying out Quinn's name. Quinn smirked and licked her girlfriend clean.

"You know you really shouldn't tease me like that." Rachel huffed.

"Shut up, you liked it." Quinn said with a playful smile. She loved seeing the tiny diva get all worked up.

"It ruins the experience."

Quinn was taken aback and glared. "and you think your way is better?"

"Yes I do. I get my partner off without useless and infuriating teasing. My way is better than yours. Admit it Lucy."

"Not a chance Berry. Teasing is a way to have a little fun while watching your partner squirm. It's a way better method than yours. You just shove whatever you can find inside there and call it a day."

Rachel gasped. "You did not just say that! I do not just 'shove whatever I can find in there.' I give you a pleasurable experience by getting straight to the point and you always love it."

"I love it because an orgasm is an orgasm."

"No you love it because I don't try to tease you, which is useless when we've already gone through foreplay and you're already wet. I clearly have the better method."

"So you think you're better at sex than I am." Quinn stated.

"No. I don't think I am. I know I am. You know I'm right on this."

"Not a chance."

"Well there's only one way to find out who is the better lay. Which is me."

Quinn scoffed. "and what way is that?"

"We find a mutual person and we fuck them, and let them tell you that I'm the Sex Queen."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sex Queen? Please Rach, we all know that I'm the Pussy Master." Quinn smirked. "Who are we going to find to let us fuck them."

"That's the easy part Quinnie. We just ask Santana. She's been moping around here ever since Dani broke up with her. She could use a good fucking."

Quinn gasped. "Rachel Berry! Must you be so crude?" Quinn mocked her girlfriend.

"Shut up." Rachel threw a pillow at her. "Dork."

A few days later they got Santana on board for their little competition.

"So explain to me what's going on here again?" Santana asked. She wouldn't admit to it but she was a little nervous about letting them touch her. She hasn't had sex with anyone in months.

"Quinn and I want to know which one of us is the better lay. You're going to be the judge. All you have to do is lay back and let us eat you out." Rachel explained.

"Then you tell us, who is the better fuck." Quinn added.

"Alright. Let's get to it then. Who's going first?"

They flipped a coin and decided that Rachel would go first.

Santana was naked. She laid back on the bed and waited for Rachel to start. The brunette, laid in between the Latina's legs. She was wet. Her clit peaking out of its hood, and her pink folds enticing her to have a taste. Santana noticed Rachel's gaze and fought off a blush. She'd always been a little attracted to the girl, and now she staring at her most intimate part. "Rachel would you get a move on? I don't have all day."

Rachel jumped at the harsh tone. "S-sorry, I've just never seen you like this before." She leaned down and started licking through Santana's folds, catching her off guard. The Latina gasped and moaned, feeling Rachel suck on her clit.

Quinn was sitting in a chair across the room watching the whole scene, most people would be jealous, but Quinn found it really fucking hot to see her girlfriend eating out her best friend. She slipped a hand into her own pants and started teasing herself.

Santana cried out when Rachel pushed her tongue inside of her. The diva worked up a quick pace, she did this until she felt Santana's walls start to tighten. She pulled all the way out, loving the way her friends hips bucked wildly for more friction. Rachel slammed back in making all three of them moan loudly. Santana looked at Quinn and saw the blonde rapidly approaching her own orgasm. Santana could've exploded from the sight "I'm gonna..." She let out a loud moan as she had her release. Rachel licked her clean and smirked as she heard her own girlfriend cumming.

"Damn Berry. Where did you learn to do that? That was amazing." Santana said between breaths.

"I know." Rachel said proudly. "Quinnie you're up. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Quinn scoffed. "I was born ready." She let Rachel lick the cum off of her fingers and she straddled Santana. She moved her hands under her friends shirt and massaged the full breasts she found there. "No bra?" Quinn smirked.

Santana nodded, enjoying the feeling of Quinn's hands on her breasts. She sat up so Quinn could lift her shirt off. Revealing her whole body to the blonde. Quinn laid her back down and took one of her nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it, then sucking hard and switching to the other one. Santana bucked her hips. "Quinn.."

"Patience." The blonde replied as she kissed and sucked down her best friends body, making sure to kiss that spot on her hip that would drive her mad. She had found it when she had sex with Santana the first time, after the Valentine's Day wedding disaster.

After kissing her sweet spot, she kissed her clit and blew on it lightly, making Santana shudder from the sensation. Quinn took her time. She sucked on each of her pussy lips and released them with a pop. Santana let out a low moan. Quinn licked through her folds enjoying the taste. She tasted different than Rachel. Not as sweet. Tangier like her personality, Quinn could taste her for days. She flicked her tongue over her clit, just enough to drive her mad, but not enough to make her cum. She sucked the little bud in her mouth.

Santana looked down at Quinn. Their eyes met. She felt herself getting even wetter as she watched the blonde suck on her clit. She moaned when Quinn licked around her entrance, and pushed the tip of her tongue in wiggling it around. She heard Santana groan and decided that she had been teased enough. She pushed her whole tongue inside and thrusted in and out of the Latina. She moaned at the tightness. After three years, Santana is still as tight as she was when they hooked up. Santana's abs were flexing and she knew she was getting close. She put her hand in Quinn's hair tugging in the way that Quinn had always liked. She felt her walls contracting around Quinn's tongue. "Fuck Q. I'm so damn close."

Quinn quickened her pace and sent Santana into another world as her body shook in pleasure. Quinn helped her ride out her orgasm. "That was amazing." Santana said as Quinn kissed her thighs and made her way up to Santana until they were face to face. The Latina pulled her in for a hard kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Santana flipped them and straddled Quinn. "Off. Everything."

Quinn quickly shed herself of her clothes, baring herself to the other girl. She gasped when she felt Santana's fingers brush over her clit. "You're so fucking wet Q." She circled the blondes clit, and leaned down to take it into her mouth. She alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue over it, sending Quinn into her second orgasm of the day. "Rachel. Come here. Strip first." Rachel stripped off her clothes and made her way over to them. Santana kissed her. Both of them moaning at the taste of Quinn and Santana on their tongues. Quinn watched this and started rubbing her own clit, ready to cum again. Santana had Rachel kneel on the bed with her legs spread apart. She rubbed at her clit and teased around her entrance, pushing 2 fingers in. "Damn Berry. I knew you'd be tight." Santana used her other hand and pushed into Quinn's tight channel. Fucking both girls with her fingers at the same pace. Quinn moved her tight up to rest in between Santana's legs. "Ride me. Cum all over my thigh San."

Santana rode the blondes thigh, as she took Rachel's hard nipple into her mouth. Her release was coming quickly, and she could tell that the other girls were feeling the same way. Rachel came first, moaning Santana's name, as she laid back onto the bed. Quinn came next, squirting all over Santana's hand, sending her friend into another orgasm. As they all came down from their highs, they laid their together. Taking in what had just happened.

"So who won?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sat up a little and looked at Santana, suppressing a moan as she watched her lick her fingers clean.

"I think we all did."


End file.
